ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Euslan's Fiancé
Objectives Help Euslan locate her fiancé, Thierry. Summary "(cough cough) (haaaaaaack) (c-cough) (sob) to Euslan. (huff huff) (cough cough) Euslan is seized with emotion; it's been so long since someone has tried to speak to her. (sniff) (huff huff) (cough cough) Oh... Hello, wh-what (cough cough) did you want? (sniff) you alright? Th-thank you so much for your concern. My (cough) name is Euslan, and it's nice to meet you. I've just been waiting here for my fiancé to return, but I'm starting to worry since I haven't heard from him in days. I really want to go out and find him on my own. (cough) I really want to see my Thierry. If only I wasn't so sick, then I wouldn't have these problems. (sob) Where is he? (sniff) Where's my Thierry? I want to see him... to find Thierry. ... Are you really willing to go out and look for Thierry for me? Oh, thank you so much! You don't know how much your kind offer means to me. Now, let's see... (cough) Right, Thierry went on a trip, traveling on one of the Airships, to find some medicine that the doctors say I need for my illness. (cough cough) I know it's like searching for a needle in a haystack, but the only way I can think of finding Thierry is to ask the Airship crewmen if they might know where my fiancé is. (cough) Oh, right... My fiancé was planning on searching the Schwarzwald Republic, so maybe the crewmen on the Schwarzwald Republic domestic flights might know him. If you manage to find where Thierry might have gone, then please let me know as soon as you can, okay? Thanks for cheering me up, ." Notes *Originally, players must play a game of Bingo (no winning necessary) in order to meet Euslan's brother Eukran. A later patch made it so playing Bingo is no longer necessary to complete the quest. *Before the Renewal update, the monsters around Odin's Temple were in the 40-70 level range. Post-Renewal, they are now in the 90-130 level range. Please be aware of this before going to the temple. Rewards *90,000 Base EXP *60,000 Base EXP Progress Euslan is patiently waiting for Thierry's return. You should keep your promise to her by asking the crewmen on the Schwarzwald Republic domestic flights about Euslan's fiancé. Completion "Oh, you've returned! (cough) Were you able to speak to my brother and find my fiancé Thierry?" You tell Euslan that you were able to find Thierry and that he has managed to procure some medicine for her. You give Euslan the medicine as Thierry requested. "(sniff) I don't deserve such a wonderful man. Why did that silly fool go through so much trouble for a useless woman like me? (cough) I still don't understand it... I don't... Thank you so much for your help, adventurer, and for bringing me this medicine. I'll be waiting for Thierry to come back home and I'll do my best to get better. (cough) ... I'll never forget what you've done for Thierry and me. I'll always be praying for your safety in your adventures. Take care of yourself..." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Euslan's Fiancé